


SCP-149-HY - "Mr. Face"

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, SCP Foundation
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: The Fundamenta is a secret organization designed to aide Hydalen in preventing the next calamity. While the Warrior of Light has dealt with many a great threat to society. the Fundamenta works in the shadows to secure, contain and protect.





	SCP-149-HY - "Mr. Face"

**Item #:** SCP-149-HY

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** **Due to the nature of SCP-149-HY and its anomalous effect, observation is recommended until the Fundamenta can properly contain. Represented associates from Sharlayan council and operatives in Idyllshire are currently researching effective means to counteract cognitohazard effects of SCP-149-HY and instances of SCP-149-HY-2 can be negated. If aetheric detection of an apparent SCP-149-HY-1 event, all operatives are to evacuate until the event has ended, roughly 7-12 bells upon activation. Any individuals interacting with SCP-149-HY or SCP-149-HY-1 must have their statements taken before use of amnestic magicks.**

**Description:** SCP-149-HY is an anomalous being that resembles a bald male Roegadyn in shorts. Its skin and clothing are entirely back except for its face which has a white skull pattern on it. It is not known to speak but is often seen grinning and expressing itself in pantomime. Individuals encountering SCP-149-HY seem to instinctually refer to it as “Mr. Face.”  Due to its anomalous effects, SCP-149-HY is unnoticed by society at large except during a SCP-HY-1 event.  Occasional sightings have been reported but the Fundamenta has been able to discredit these as hoaxes or staged events. All attempts thus far to contain SCP-149-HY have failed.

SCP-149-HY-1 events are brought about when the cognitohazard effects of SCP-149-HY are activated, when SCP-149-HY has become interested to an individual(s) or place. During such events, individuals begin to observe multiple instances of SCP-149-HY, referred hereafter as SCP-149-HY-2, that begin to interact with surroundings and individuals. Those directly exposed to an SCP-149-HY-1 event initially express confusion that increases to a panic and terror as the event progresses as they encounter SCP-149-HY and -2 instances culminating in the individual(s) passing out from terror. Once all individuals directly exposed to an SCP-149-HY-1 event are rendered unconscious, the event will end and SCP-149-HY will wander away.

Instances of SCP-149-HY-2 are similar in appearance to SCP-149-HY with some deviations. Such as different gender, race, clothing or inverted skin tones. SCP-149-HY-2 instances amplify the rate at which individual(s) will progress in unease and terror until passing out. Afterwards all instances of SCP-149-HY-2 will demanifest.

**INCIDENT 149-HY-3**

During A Stage Reborn’s opening of “I Want to Be Your Canary” an SCP-149-HY-1 Event occurred simultaneously outside and inside the theater where the play was being performed. During this event hundreds of SCP-149-HY-2s proceeded to line up and grunt in happiness to see the stage while the theater was packed entirely with SCP-149-HY-2 instances identical to SCP-149-HY with one being inverted. Recording mammets could not locate SCP-149-HY among the “audience” until it had walked onstage dressed as black mage actor for the play, causing the actor to play King Leo to immediately faint upon witnessing him. The SCP-149-HY-2 instances began laughing and applauding SCP-149-HY as he proceeded to dance. An actress who had fainted after the dance routine had reported that a second SCP-149-HY was nearby dressed as one of the knights of the play. All actors were ensorcelled with amnestic magic. SCP-149-HY could not be located and the production was scheduled for another night. Document 149-HY was discovered during recovery after the event.

**DOCUMENT 149-HY**

This Document appears to be a review of the performance of “I Want to Be Your Canary” which had been a review of the SCP-149-HY-1 event. See below:

 

** I Want to Be Your Face **

**We are all enthralled by the humorous antics of Mr. Face but tonight was truly amazing as he stole the show in the play tonight. Not a dry eye was in the audience as Mr. Face appeared as Vivi and stunned King Leo with his jokes. Mr. Face then proceeded to show off his new dance routine to applause. We asked Mr. Face who was playing Steiner the knight his opinion of the adlibbed routine. He replied, “I luvs it!” and laughed. The play sadly ended quickly as the other actors all passed out. We await the next show Mr. Face! It’s going to be calamitously fun!**

**-The Faces**  
  


Fundamenta agents are to be kept on high alert for any future sightings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little SCP/Final Fantasy XIV melding. I know something like the foundation couldn't exist as we know it in the SCP universe. I may add more entries. I tried to combine elements of Eorzea and the game with SCP write ups.
> 
> Written as a pre-patch story in celebration of the upcoming patch 4.5 for Final Fantasy XIV
> 
> Mr. Face is the creation of Denmo McStronghuge (https://www.youtube.com/user/denmomcstronghuge) and the wonderful weird world he has created for him.


End file.
